


The Yet

by lionessvalenti



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back & Pre-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Luke went with Lando to Tatooine.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



"You were born there?" Lando asked, looking down at the sandy glowing orb of Tatooine. He flipped a switch over his head and glanced over his shoulder at Luke. His shoulders were tense as he gazed down at the planet.

"I grew up there," Luke replied. He hesitated, flexing his new robotic hand. "I don't know where I was born."

Lando had never really thought there was a difference. If you were from somewhere, you were born there, but the way Luke spoke, the distinction was important.

"Well, you know your way around," Lando said.

Luke looked at Lando and smiled. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

They had to stash the Falcon. It was far too recognizable and anyone who worked for Jabba would know someone associated with Han was around. They hadn't fully formed a plan yet, but staying under the radar was key.

Instead, Lando and Luke rented a one room apartment in Mos Eisley.

"Home sweet home," Lando said dryly as he dropped his bag on the floor. A cloud of dust and sand poofed out from beneath it.

He hadn't been expecting much, but he expected something more than a narrow bed shoved beneath a window with curtains and a single table. There wasn't even a sink, but an empty tin basin.

"You have to gather water separately," Luke said when Lando pointed this out. "And it's expensive. We're going to spend more on showers than we are in rent."

"Fantastic," Lando muttered. He looked back at the bed. "What about that?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess we'll have to share."

Lando hadn't stopped to think if he was going to actually try to sleep with Luke. Usually, when he met someone new, whether or not he intended to pursue them was a key thought process. All of their conversations had been so focused on putting together a plan to rescue Han, Lando actually hadn't been thinking about sex. However, there was something the way Luke so casually commented that they were going to share the bed that Lando figured he wouldn't stand a chance.

Yet, it made him want to try.

"I guess so."

* * *

The bed was even more narrow than Lando had guessed it to be. The first few nights, there had been a concerted effort to not touch each other, but the attempts were futile. By the end of the week, Lando was growing accustomed to falling asleep with Luke's arm slung over his waist.

Sometimes, Lando would wake up in the night, listening to the quiet sound of Luke's breathing, the feel of it soft against the back of his neck. It was easy to get used to.

It was less easy to get used to Luke rising before the suns to meditate. He was quiet, of course, but they slept so closely together that the shift in the bed always woke up Lando.

"Sorry," Luke whispered one morning when he heard Lando rustle.

"Don't you ever sleep in?" Lando asked. His voice felt scratchy and dry. It was one of the side effects of living on Tatooine. He croaked until he'd had at least one glass of water.

"No. It's important."

There were a lot of things that were important to Luke that didn't have a single thing to do with rescuing Han, and not just his daily meditations. He would disappear for hours in the hottest part of the midday to return sweaty and exhausted. He had some craft project he worked on, also in the early hours of the morning when Lando was still sleeping, the pieces carefully tucked away when Lando would wake.

Luke never acted like it was a higher priority, only that it _was_ a priority. And he never said much when Lando asked about it.

Damn if Lando wasn't curious.

Though Luke's words were serious, through the darkness, Lando could see him smiling. He reached out his hand, hovering for a moment over Lando's arm like he was going to touch him, but then pulled away.

"Go back to sleep," Luke said, a soft laughter in his voice.

Lando didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"I don't think the princess likes me." Lando sat back after the communication with Leia had ended. She was cordial enough with him, but it was impossible to not notice the difference in the way she treated him and her obvious affection for Luke.

Luke laughed. "She's not quick to trust. And she's wary of charming men."

Lando raised his eyebrows. "You think I'm charming?"

"I think you try very hard."

"This is _effortless,_ " Lando replied. It wasn't a lie, but it hadn't always been that way. Once upon a time, he had been insecure and dying for validation until he made a conscious choice to change. He cultivated his own persona and now it was second nature.

Luke studied him for a long moment, and it was like he was reaching right into Lando's soul.

"It's working for you," Luke said finally. "And, yes, I think you're charming. You know you're charming."

Lando grinned slowly. "I wanted to hear you say it."

Luke looked away and smiled to himself. "I'm glad I came with you, Lando. But I can't afford to be distracted."

Lando touched his fingertips to the underside of Luke's chin and tipped his face back up until they were looking at each other. "You're telling me you're not already distracted?"

A long silence followed as Luke took several slow breaths. "Maybe."

"It hasn't hurt anything yet."

"It's the _yet_ I'm afraid of," Luke said.

"What is it, then?" Lando asked. He thought back to those hours Luke spent away, his focus so clearly divided. 

"I can't tell you yet." Luke leaned in and kissed Lando. "But maybe one day."

Lando grinned. "I can be patient."


End file.
